


Your Popstar Gives You A Private Show Backstage

by FredRiting



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Afterglow, Creampie, F/M, Kisses, L-Bombs, Seduction, Sex, Touching, blowjob, giggles, idol, idolxproducer, producer - Freeform, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredRiting/pseuds/FredRiting
Summary: Inspired by the anime trope "Idol x Producer".You [Performer] is a popstar (idol). You've just finished a performance and have an hour long break to catch your breath until the next one. Your manager [Listener/Reader] is waiting for you in the dressing room. You're happy to let go of your Idol persona for a while and just be yourself. You're exhausted, and need to find a way to recharge yourself before going out there again. Your manager might be able to help you with that... all it takes is a little seducing.Your character:Idol persona: Super happy, positive and gleeful.Real you: Down to earth, but kind and giggly. Not exactly bashful You love your manager, and you enjoy teasing him. You're needy, and you know what it is you need. You crave for your manager. He is reluctant at the start, but truly loves you too.
Relationships: Idol Producer (TV) Trainees/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Your Popstar Gives You A Private Show Backstage

[F4M] [Script offer] Your Popstar Gives You A Private Show Backstage [Idol/Manager]-trope [Seduction] [Kisses] [Fuck to Recharge] [You Get the Real Me] [L-bombs] [lots of giggles] [Touching] [Blowjob] [Exclusive for manager] [Sex] [Creampie] [Afterglow]

Inspired by the anime trope "Idol x Producer".

You [Performer] is a popstar (idol). You've just finished a performance and have an hour long break to catch your breath until the next one. Your manager [Listener/Reader] is waiting for you in the dressing room. You're happy to let go of your Idol persona for a while and just be yourself. You're exhausted, and need to find a way to recharge yourself before going out there again. Your manager might be able to help you with that... all it takes is a little seducing. 

Your character:  
Idol persona: Super happy, positive and gleeful.  
Real you: Down to earth, but kind and giggly. Not exactly bashful You love your manager, and you enjoy teasing him. You're needy, and you know what it is you need. You crave for your manager. He is reluctant at the start, but truly loves you too.

\- - - -

As always, please feel free to change, remove or add any lines you wish in this script. As long as the events happen the same way you have free hands to edit what you want.

\- - - -

LIVE

[You talk in a lighter and more cheerful voice when you act like an Idol]

[Audience cheer]

Yaaay! You're such an awesome audience, did you know that? I love you all so much! It's time for a little break! Go get some water and a snack to eat and I'll do the same! I'm super yucky with sweat right now. It's important to stay hydrated when you have this much fun! We'll go again in an hour! *Mwah* See you soon! 

[Foot steps]

[door opens and closes]

[Big sigh of relief. As if you're letting go of your appearance. Your voice turns more relaxed and collected.]

Phew…. Manager…. Hold me. 

[Clothes touching sounds]

Mm… thank you. I'm so exhausted. 

*giggle* Sorry... I know I'm sweaty... Deal with it.

Did you like my performance? Did I twinkle like the star you said I was?

*giggle* Yay. I think everything went really well. I'm especially happy with the third song! I was on point on each note and the crowd was amazing singing along... 

Yeah, I'm not surprised you could tell I had fun. I really love being on stage, but it’s so intense. One hour of complete focus and moving… It’s worth it, but Fuck Me it’s exhausting.

*giggle* Shouldn't say what? Fuck? 

Oh, calm down. They can’t hear us in here, so thank god that I can be myself for a while. With you. I told them to not let anyone come in for the next hour, and you know they will listen to me if I ask something like that.

Exactly. We’re safe. So… Chill the fuckity fuck out, manager!

*giggle* No! I’m not gonna stop calling you that! It’s cute! And you ARE in fact my manager. Besides, it’s been like what? Four years? You should’ve grown used to it by now. 

Hey…

*kiss*

A kiss for the handsome manager! One more!

*kiss*

Stop? But... Why? 

Why do you always say that we can’t? I don’t get it... You like kissing me, don't you? I’m not the teenage girl I was when we met 4 years ago. [YES. SHE’S LEGAL!]

That’s dumb. Just because you’re my manager doesn’t mean we can't be together! I love you and I really think you love me too, even if you don't want to say it. That should be all that matters. Let the rest of the world care about what’s right or wrong. 

Come on. I want you to be my escape. I don’t want to be an innocent idol all the time…

You’re my manager! You’re supposed to help me in situations like this. I’m stressed out and I have to go out on stage again in an hour! I really need to let off steam. You need to help me recharge. Please?

Don’t play coy. You know exactly what I mean. We've been down this road before. But this time I know for sure you want it too. 

Oh please, don’t tell me you haven’t thought about fucking me. I know you have. You might not remember what you said when we went out for drinks last month, but I do. We kissed and you said you wanted me. 

This is your chance! Stop thinking about what you *should* do, and just follow what you *want* to do.

You really gonna force me to use the cute Idol act? Fine.

[Put on your idol voice. A bit desperate]

Come on, manager. Don’t you wanna make your precious idol happy? 

Don’t you want to do naughty things with the person everyone thinks is pure and innocent? 

You do, don't you? You want to have this side of me all to yourself. You want to watch me undress and see my naked body. You want to feel my boobs and ass in your hands. You’ve caught glimpses before when I’ve changed into my cute uniforms. I know you have, because I made sure to let you see. 

And I'll let you do even more than see. I will let you kiss me. I will let you touch me. I will let you *Fuck* me. Because I want you to.

The pop-star you helped rise to fame… You have watched me grow... And you want to have me to yourself. 

And right now… The bulge in your pants is telling me… The only thing in your mind is that you want to feel my cute Idol pussy quivering around your cock.

Hm? How about about it, manager?

[back to normal voice]

Oh- *kiss*

*kisses*

Oh shit... You actually wanna do it? 

*giggle* 

I didn't think you’d agree! 

*laugh* Fine. Absolutely. If it makes you feel better then yes. We can pretend you only agreed because it would help me relax or whatever.

[He gets more assertive. Not rough or anything, but you’re definitely surprised. No m-dom, no f-dom. Just two people into each other.]

*kisses*

Manager! You’re definitely not wasting any time, are you?

You're so assertive all of a sudden... You have really been holding yourself back, haven't you?

Fuck, your hand is already under my frilly skirt… How does it feel to finally have your hands on my bare body?

*kisses*

Help me out of this uniform! 

[fabric sounds]

Mmm, yeah, grope my boobs!

Fuck… Your warm hands feel so good on me.

Mmm, I love it. I’ve always wanted you to feel me up. And now you act like you fucking own me.

Ah… yes, squeeze my ass with your strong hands. Leave a mark on me! Imagine if I happen to bend over on stage and everyone could see a red handprint on my ass...

That'd be bad... but so fucking hot!

At least then they would know I’m taken!

*kisses*

Hey… I can feel your cock through your pants. It’s rock hard. Take it out for me.

Oh fuck yes. It looks so good. I kinda thought your bulge looked impressive! 

It feels just as impressive in my hands. So hot… and hard!

I can’t wait until I get to feel it between my lips… and in my pussy.

Fuck, that really turned you on, didn’t it? Want me to put my cute lips on your cock? 

[If you think it's too creepy, you can skip line: 152 - 156]

Wait… This smell is so familiar… What the... Is this what I’ve smelled when you’ve been alone in my dressing-room during my sets? 

*giggle* Have you been jacking off watching me on stage? That's fucked up!

Honestly though… knowing you think I’m sexy when I'm performing in my cute idol uniforms… It really fucking turns me on.

Manager, I'm making myself wet just thinking about it. I need to taste your cock! 

[Start of blowjob. It won't be very long. Light moaning and wetsounds are encouraged.]

Oh, yes. This is what I wanted. You taste good… Really fucking good.

And you fit perfectly between my lips. Just snug enough so I can massage your head with my tongue. 

Ever thought this was going to happen? You've probably dreamt about it. The innocent pop-star you're responsible for is on her knees blowing your cock.

Don’t you feel excited when I meet your eyes as your cock tickles the back of my throat? 

I’m glad… because you make me so fucking hot too, Manager. 

Imagine what my fans would say if they knew I was blowing my manager between sets! 

You never thought your idol could be this dirty, did you? 

*giggle* I want to be even dirtier for you. I want to take your cock in my pussy. I want you to fill me until you're hitting my womb!

I'll get up and lay on the couch.

Let's do it. I'll spread my legs for you! 

>sarcastic< Oh, yes, comment on how wet I am. Very good. Doesn’t make me feel embarrassed at all.

*giggle* You dummy. Just fuck me already! Claim your Idol!

[He thrusts it in and holds it there]

*Whimper* Fuck! You thrust it so deep... It's like a jolt of pleasure rushed through my body! You really wanted to claim me, didn't you? I'm happy.

Yeah… I want to be yours. Out there, on stage, I put on an act for everyone else. But you... You get the real me! 

This will be your exclusive performance, manager! My moans are a song just for you!

*kisses*

[Start of sex. It’ll start slow and get faster over time. Moaning and wetsounds are encouraged. Feel free to improv. It shall remain 100% consensual]

Start nice and slow…

Fuck… Yeah, like that! 

My boobs swaying up and down with your every thrust. My whole body moves to the rhythm of your cock! 

Mhm! It feels good! Really fucking good! I can feel every inch of you when you push into me!

What about you? My pussy is pretty tight, isn’t it?

Good. I didn’t want to be the only one enjoying this! You can go faster, I’ve grown used to you now I think.

Oh… Yes… Fuck. You're really hitting all the right places!

*kisses*

Yes, of course. You can touch my boobs however much you want! I want you to!

Mhm… Shit, if you play with my nipples like that I’m gonna go crazy! Do it. I want to go crazy for you!

Fuck! Yes! I love it. I love you, manager. 

*kisses*

*giggle* Finally! You said it back! All it took was to give you my body!

My own manager told me he loves me with his cock so deep inside me! This is so perfect!

You look so happy... And sexy! Hearing your moans are turning me on so much. 

*kisses*

Fuck, you feel so good!

I… I think I’m getting close. What about you? Will you cum with me?

Yes! I want us to cum together! I want to feel your thick load inside me! 

Mhm! All of it! I won’t let a single drop escape!

Yes, I know I have to go back on stage! I don’t care. I want you to give me a creampie!

Besides… Wouldn’t it turn you on to know that I’m up on the stage with your cum still inside me?

Fuck… Yes! Do it! 

Cum for me! Cum with me! 

I need your cum… Right now! Please… I’m cumming! Manager… I’m cumming!

Fuuuck….

[Orgasm here or improv to orgasm]

Fuck… Fuckity fuck fuck. 

I can feel it… I didn’t think it would feel this hot. Fuck…

I literally feel your cock pulsing inside me. That’s amazing. You’re amazing. 

*kisses*

I love you! 

*Deep breath* No, don’t pull out yet… We still have time before my set. Just lie here with me for a while… Please?

Yes! Thank you.

I’m so happy. It felt amazing. Honestly, it was perfect. 

You're the best manager ever! You care so much for your Idol that you fucked her! 

*giggle* If that's not commitment to your work then I don't know what is!

This was definitely what I needed to feel recharged! 

Yeah! I feel so ready to go on stage again! 

I hope it's more than just work related though. I want you to fuck me even in your off hours! I really do love you, manager. 

I'm so happy. I imagine I look like quite the lunatic grinning like this... I'm just so happy. 

*kiss* 

*content sigh/breath*

I didn't know this before... But I might be a bit of an exhibitionist… Knowing your cum is still inside me right now just makes me even more eager to be out there! 

Don't worry, the spanx on my uniforms are made to not let blood or whatever drip out. So we're good. The only way the fans could know I've been dirty depends on whether or not my ass still has your handprint on it! 

All of it felt so good though. I didn't even ask, I hope it was good for you too?

*giggle* You want an Encore? I don’t think we have time for that… actually… shoot, we really should get up, shouldn’t we? I need to get myself ready. 

But we have all the time in the world for when I’m done tonight. So… You can get ready for a personal Encore when I’m back! 

*kiss*

END


End file.
